Shades of War
by xXThat-Other-HobbitxX
Summary: Princess Lizzie Liddel must marry the wealthy, twisted prince Angus Bumby, but he is too deranged and sick for her taste. Will she find solace in the most unlikely of people: Her hobbit servant?


**This idea sprouted from a very odd dream I had one night, where Alice Liddel from "American McGee's Alice" was in a relationship with Ivan Sakharine from "The Adventures of Tintin", along with Alice's sister Lizzie being paired with Bilbo Baggins of "Hobbit" fame. So, I decided to put it to ink, and write it up. Hope you enjoy! **

**A/N: This is a more medieval time, in which Alice (Who is older, by the way) and Lizzie are princesses/heir's to the throne, and Sakharine and Bumby are the heirs to their own respective kingdoms.**

**All copyright goes to the original owners.**

Lizzie sighedas the carriage drifted along the roads of London: It was gloomy, clouded day, gray and dreary, and this did nothing to help the young princesses' mood. She was rather tired from her ill attempts to sleep the night before, and couldn't wait to return home and retire to her own bed.

Alice, her younger sister, however, looked out the window in interest: Ever since she was a child, Alice was always fascinated by life outside of royalty, even though their mother, the queen, said common life wasn't as exciting as it seemed. Alice disregarded this, and liked the idea of not having to get up early and go to her boring studies. Lizzie couldn't blame her, however. Studies with Ms. Pris were too tedious for both the girls' liking.

The carriage pulled up to the castle at last, as the family of 4 exited their vehicle, only to notice 2 other carriages set up nearby, both with male occupants exiting.

"Ivan!" Alice cheered, dashing towards the man as fast as her gown and shoes would permit before launching herself into his arms: Ivan Sakharine, the heir to the Russian throne, was Alice's soon-to-be husband, and the 2 had no objections to the arrangement. Alice loved that Ivan had a fondness for fencing, and the 2 often spared in the weapons room of the Liddel castle. Lizzie was happy for her sister, but she was still wondering about HER future husband.

"Good morning, my princess," A voice spoke, and Lizzie found that her hand was being kissed by a young nobleman, albeit with a short beard and spectacles. He looked up and grinned at her, and his dark hazel eyes made her uncomfortable: There was something about his gaze that made her wince inside, even make her almost fearful, but she couldn't understand why.

"Ah, I see you've met Prince Angus Bumby, Elizabeth," The king smiled, as the prince gave her a sweeping bow.  
"Um, how do you do?" Lizzie asked nervously, curtsying shortly to the man.

"He and his family, along with the Sakharines, will be residing at the castle for some time. I hope you to will find some time in between your lessons to get to know each other." Her father added, and Bumby grinned wickedly to the raven-haired woman.

"I certainly hope so," He spoke, and Lizzie shuddered.

Getting away from Bumby was the best feeling all day, as Lizzie tore down the hallway and ducked into her bedroom, exhausted and uncomforted by the presence of the prince. Sure, he was from one of the neighboring kingdoms, but that didn't mean she had to like him!

Weary from the journey, Lizzie entered the bathroom and undressed, leaving herself only in her corset and underwear, before exiting the lavatory and heading to her dresser to find a nice gown to wear…  
…When she saw someone cleaning her room.

Lizzie screamed, alerting the person dusting a vase on top of her dresser, who immediately shrieked back and fell over, the feather duster covering his face along with his own two hands, shielding his eyes from the sight of the princesses' bare chest.

"I'M NOT A PEEPING TOM! I'M THE NEW SERVANT OH PLEASE DON'T TELL HIS HIGHNESS OR HE WILL SURELY HAVE MY HEAD! I JUST GANDERED AT THE PRINCESS!"

"Please, calm down!" Lizzie spoke sharply, pulling on a gown and kneeling down the whimpering servant. He was garbed in dark green knee-length breeches with suspenders, a patch on one of the knees, a light yellow button-up shirt, and strangely, no shoes, revealing much larger feet and hair on them. Pulling the duster and his hands away, Lizzie found herself staring into the face of a man, with short, honey-brown curls that dropped to his neckline, pointed ears, fair skin, and the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen in her whole life. They simply sparkled and shone clearly and brightly, not like Bumby's clouded, dangerous-looking eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked, as the servant swallowed hard, fear filling his eyes once more.

"Please, Your Majesty, I meant no harm. I was just tidying up your chambers, and I hadn't even heard you come in while I was dusting. Please, please forgive me. I wouldn't lay a finger on you in any sort of way, shape or form, I-"

"Shh," Lizzie spoke, quieting his babble. "It's alright, I'm not mad, and I won't tell my father. I'm just a little…embarrassed, that's all."  
The servant blushed again, as the 2 got to their feet, he picking up his duster again.

"What is your name?"  
"Baggins. Bilbo Baggins."


End file.
